


Static Heir

by PentacleArtist



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Running Away, Secrets, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentacleArtist/pseuds/PentacleArtist
Summary: Based on an idea I had before the game came out of Mono being the heir to the Transmission or the Thin Man.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might spiral into a whole thing but for now it's just this little drabble.

Mono stuffed food into his trench coat pockets. He wouldn't have to worry about food for a while. Now it was time to get out of the tower. Mono had seen how bad the Pale City was through the screens but knew that if he stayed he'd be the cause of it.

He didn't want that. He wanted things to be better. He wanted to  _ make _ things better.

The tower would know that he'd left; it knew everything, after all. Mono looked around the playroom, tops and horses and stuffed bears. All taken from children taken by Thin Man. He exited the room and went down one of the numerous staircases, looking for an exit.

Eventually he found one. A static screen. He only had one real shot at this, so he'd have to focus. He put his hands up and could feel the static flood his senses.

Anywhere in the Pale City.

Anywhere in the Pale City.

_ Anywhere but here. _


	2. Chapter 2

The static cleared as the screen shattered. Mono opened his eyes and saw tall, curved buildings; the sky looked like it was going to storm and the street was oddly empty. He was relieved that nobody was there to attack him for disrupting their show though... something wasn't right about this.

Mono wasn't taught how to navigate the city; he wasn't  _ supposed _ to need to. That didn't change the fact he felt he needed to get away from the broken TV. Time to pick a direction. Forward seemed good.

The Teacher frequently told him he was a fast learner. He accepted the compliment every time since he knew it was true. It didn't take him long to figure out a few things about being outside.

  1. He didn't need his shoes, those would hold him up and make more noise 
  2. Avoid the residents; if he had to get close, draw as little attention as possible
  3. Don't warp too much, it'll get the tower's attention 
  4. He felt safer with his face covered, he'll wear the bag as long as he can



He also learned something about his powers. There were ghosts around the city. They were glitchy and weird. Mono got curious and closer, reaching out his hand. Touching the remains, his hand began tingling and the sensation went through his whole body.

It was gone. Mono didn't want to admit it but he undeniably was the cause.

After a few months Mono found himself in the wilderness. In contrast to the Pale City, which was gloomy and broken, the wilderness was vast and eerily pretty while still having the possibility of killing him. Mono didn't think he'd actually see it before growing up. The grass and dirt were soft and the sky wasn't caked in clouds.

It was clear.

He began to climb a nearby tree, wanting a better view of the night sky. He eventually curled up on a branch, bringing his knees to his chest. The stars were beautiful, how many people knew that?

Even if the stars were visible from the city, the grown ups were focused on the TVs. Assuming there were other kids, they were too busy trying to survive. He wasn't sure if anyone actually lived out here.

The serenity was interrupted by a pain in his chest. He admittedly wasn't used to hunger just yet. When the feeling passed he could go back to stargazing.

There was a rustling sound below that got his attention. He looked down and saw another kid staring back at him. After a too quick moment, there was the artificial light of a lantern, and a man with a gun picked them up. Mono saw a nearby branch that would be out of sight and was able to jump to it quickly.

The kid probably would've gotten away if it weren't for him. This wasn't right. He had to do something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pretty sure Mono has a slight panic attack close to the end but I'm not certain on that.

Yep, the wilderness wanted him dead, or at least the man with the gun; it's the only logical explanation for all the traps. Eventually, Mono got to an old cabin.

He hoped the kid was still alive.

The kitchen was rickety and smelled absolutely awful. There was a dining area with what looked like mannequins at the table. Something was too realistic about them, though…

He pushed the thought from his mind and crawled through an open vent nearby; it led to a dusty hallway. There was a faint sound from down the hall, music. A calming melody, the kind to get kids to sleep. 

Mono followed the sound down a staircase to the basement. The music was louder and was coming from behind some boards. Nearby was a meat cleaver, but the handle popped off before he got the blade out.

On the edge of his vision was a doorway to another room. There might be something in there. He ran in, and saw an axe stuck in a large block of wood. That should work. It took some extra force but he got it out.

Mono pulled the heavy axe behind him on his way to the thin boards. It took a few swings but he broke through. The music stopped and was replaced with quick footsteps.

He tossed the blade to the side and went into the room. There were chalk drawings and tally marks on the walls. A music box was abandoned in the middle of the floor and a small figure hid under the table, pressed against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Mono asked, holding out his hand. "I'm sorry I scared you."

They crept forward and shoved Mono to the ground before running off. 

Six could hear footsteps but didn't look back. She didn't know what that kid was planning and didn't care. She was getting out of here.

"Hey, wait!"

The boy's voice sounded a bit strained; it was his fault for yelling. Six turned a corner and saw a way to the attic.

Mono chased after them. He turned a corner and saw the kid trying to get into the attic. But they were too light to get the handle to trigger. He silently jumped and grabbed their ankles. The sound of a ladder came soon after.

Getting the key was simple enough. The other kid was really good at climbing, shockingly good.

"Let's go," he whispered.

After unlocking the back door, they had to cut through a shed that the Hunter was in, working on a "project". The tearing sound made Mono's stomach turn. The only exit they could easily get through was a small wooden one. They could make it out safely.

The door didn't cooperate; a loud thud from the wood drew attention to them immediately. They both began running as the Hunter grabbed his gun. Crates provided cover for the bullets, though not for long; the crates were blown to bits when the bullets hit. 

They crouched in the grass when the Hunter wasn't looking and quickly found a rabbit hole that gave them a moment to breathe.

"Um, what's your name?" Mono quietly inquired.

The kid gave him a weird look from under her bangs.

"Six," her voice was quiet and raspy.

"Nice to meet you, Six," Mono whispered. "I'm Mono."

Her expression became more perplexed.

Since they stopped Six could get a good look at him. He mostly looked normal but he definitely wasn't. The dirt and lack of shoes was normal. However, his clothes were worn and torn but still fit him too well. The shirt she wore was too big on her thin frame.

He also didn't look like he had been starving, at least for very long. And his shirt and pants had a uniform quality to them. Fortunately his introduction ruled out him being a school freak.

Finally there was the way he spoke. He used too many words. Speaking was a risk so it was best to only speak  _ if necessary,  _ though Mono was probably doing something right if he's not dead.

"Let's get going," Six mumbled; she can't remember the last time she talked this much. 

Mono wasn't a fan of the sludge… or almost drowning but he didn't complain. He guess he kind of signed up for this kind of thing when he ran away. Six didn't skip a beat of running off and he soon followed.

They found another shed and Six latched the door. Mono saw a spare shotgun on the floor. He was about to relax when the Hunter broke part of the door, and began reaching for the latch.

He began moving the gun.

She caught on quickly. Despite his strength, Mono couldn't properly aim it on his own. Six took a position and aimed.

Mono pulled the trigger.

There was a bang and a thud.

His ears were ringing, his head was pounding.

He couldn't breathe.

Mono knew that he'd have to do it eventually even if he stayed in the tower… especially if he stayed in the tower. But this…

Six could hear Mono's breathing. She turned to look and he was pulling his bag down farther on his head. She really hoped this wasn't a habit of his.

Regardless, staying there was not going to help them. She grabbed his hand and they exited out a hole in the back wall. He seemed to have refocused and was keeping pace. They were soon at a beach and a large body of water.

Partially under the sand was their ticket out.

An old door! It could probably float and neither child would be able to sink it. Six and Mono brushed the sand away and managed to kick off. They hopped on and drifted into the misty, foamy water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little weird

Mono put his hand in the cool water. It felt nice, taking the sting off the fact he just-

He glanced over to Six; who had her knees to her chest, staring at her feet. 

"Are you okay?" Mono whispered.

Six didn't respond; she curled up tighter.

"Have you seen the sky?" he inquired.

"What?" Six looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's really pretty," he explained.

"And?"

Mono shrugged. "I dunno."

The silence lasted until the door washed up on an all too familiar sandy beach. There were curved buildings a short distance away. Nearby, Mono saw a broken TV with a glitchy form nearby.

Without thinking he got to his feet and stepped onto the sand. All of his focus was on the ghost. Mono's head faintly buzzed as he got closer. He reached out his hand and felt a cool vibrating rush through his body. 

Where was he?

The static faded as he remembered. He was on a beach with his new friend. He and Six escaped the Hunter on an old door.

Mono turned around, and saw that she had followed him. Her arm was raised, seemingly to get his attention.

Six was maybe just a little concerned. 

Mono was seemingly in a trance, walking towards the busted TV that had… something in front of it. She got up off the door and began to carefully approach him. She was about to grab his shoulder when he reached out and seemed to absorb whatever that was. 

Mono grabbed his head and looked to be confused. He looked at the deformed buildings in front of him before his hands lowered. She reached out again when he spun around to face her.

Six couldn't see his face but Mono seemed happy? Happy to see her? She snapped out of her confusion when Mono awkwardly waved instead of talking. He was catching on.

Mono stopped waving and lowered his hand, uncertain of what to do. Was something wrong? Six lowered her hand too and just shook her head.

Everything was going to be okay. They just had to be careful. He reached out and grabbed Six's hand. Grainy sand turned to hard concrete under their bare feet as Mono led the way into the pale city.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six gets hungry, static gets freaky and bullies make an entrance.

Six hadn't been to the Pale City in a while. It had somehow gotten worse. She didn't think it could get dirtier and creepier but of course it had to prove her wrong. The piles of clothes seemed new; if they were there before she didn't notice them.

Mono seemed familiar with the city. He seemed to be more careful than he was in the wilderness, checking around corners and staying silent. He did eventually let go of her hand because she pulled it away.

Six also noticed he seemed to avoid looking towards the center of the city. The duo was walking across the roof of a building, careful to avoid the attention of the three citizens a ways ahead.

Her head turned to see what Mono was avoiding. 

A looming skyscraper with a large antenna on top. The clouds and buildings seemed to warp around it. It looked like it was the center of everything. Maybe it was.

Mono was pretty sure Six had stopped following him. He turned around to check and saw her staring at the tower. 

Oh no.

"Six!" he whispered and grabbed her arm.

She quickly pulled away. "What?"

Mono let out a sigh of relief. "Let's get going."

The three viewers fell to their deaths as Mono and Six passed by. Mono grabbed Six's hand again. She didn't pull away.

Six could tell Mono was uncomfortable with death. She didn't like it either and only caused it if necessary but had long since accepted it as a part of life. If someone tries to kill you multiple times, chop off their arms to resolve the issue, or do whatever was appropriate for the enemy.

What she couldn't tell was how he seemed to go back to chipper optimism so quickly. He seemed to be trying to push it out of his mind as they were trying to find an abandoned building, a surprisingly difficult task considering the regular casualties. Then, after a few minutes in a small structure to unlock a window, he was fine.

Mono pushed the window open. He pulled in Six who had climbed on top of a crate. The room had tall spinning seats at a counter that was in front of a kitchen. It clearly hadn't been touched in a long time.

A few seats had abandoned clothes on them. On the wall was a picture of The Teacher. He wanted to turn it around but going through the trouble of climbing up might make his new friend suspicious.

Six was also scanning the room before almost collapsing. Her arms wrapped around her stomach, clearly in pain. Mono stepped closer.

She held up her hand to keep him back and quietly growled, "No."

Mono tilted his head in concern.

Was she hungry? He still had some bread in his pocket but the swim kind of ruined it. Would she care? Neither of them were in a position to be picky.

The food was snatched from Mono's hand almost the second he pulled it out. Six ravenously devoured the soggy bread. Mono turned to see if there was anything in the kitchen. The bread wasn't much, and she seemed really hungry.

Mono opened a lower cabinet. It was mostly full of inedible things like large bowls. He managed to climb on top of the counter and open a high up cabinet. He almost got smashed into the side of the fridge but it will be worth it.

There was food! A large sack of flour, a bag of sugar, stale crackers and chocolate chips. The later two seemed good. He pushed them down to the counter before jumping down himself.

Six hadn't felt this pain since she left the maw and now it was stronger than ever. So overwhelming she couldn't tell if Mono was still there.

He probably left.

She would leave if she was in his position.

There was a gentle thud. The sound of a plastic wrapper being opened. She tried to see the source of the sound and saw a pile of crackers and… some small things.

It didn't matter.

It was food.

The crackers were dry and salty. The small things had an unfamiliar yet wonderful taste. They were sweet and melted in her mouth. Fortunately, there were plenty more mixed in with the crackers.

The pain faded and her vision cleared. Mono was sitting a bit away, having a few crackers himself. A couple empty bags were next to him. Did he get this for her? 

"Better?" he whispered.

Six nodded. He really found all this food and only took a few crackers for himself.

She held up the sweet thing and whispered, "What's this?"

"A chocolate chip. Do you like it?" Mono inquired.

Six nodded again. She could tell Mono was smiling under his bag.

After storing some crackers for later (Mono had to explain that the chocolate would melt in his pockets), the two friends started to explore the building. There was a TV still on upstairs, despite the lack of any viewers. Mono felt the static fill his head; his limbs became heavy but he needed to move forward.

His head was going to explode.

What was Six saying?

He needed to tune The Transmission.

The girl is yelling.

The TV was warm against his hand.

Someone is trying to stop you.

Static overpowered his senses.

He was in a cold blue hallway made of concrete. An eye adorned the door at the end.

He needed to open the door.

He was halfway there when he felt something thin wrap around his waist and pull him out.

Mono landed with a thud on the wood floor. The TV flickered off.

_ What was he thinking? _ Six thought as she looked at her unconscious friend.

Six tried to stop him, she even dared yelling only for him to keep going. The TV was clearly hurting him so why did he keep going? She was glad she was able to pull him out.

They'll move on when her friend wakes up.

Wait-

Mono woke up on the cold wood floor. He saw Six sitting nearby, knees to her chest. What happened?

When did he fall asleep?

"Six?" he mumbled.

She snapped to attention and quickly stood up. 

"How long-" Mono was interrupted by Six giving him a bone-breaking hug.

"Let's go," she quietly commanded before going towards an open window.

Mono stumbled as he got to his feet. The window led to a dark alley with a chain link fence on the other side. Six had found a hole in the fence and was waiting for him to catch up.

The playground was empty! Mono had a fun idea.

Mono grabbed Six's hand and pulled her to a longboard on the playground.

"You get on that end, I'll get on this end," he explained.

Six wasn't sure what was going on when the board lifted her in the air before quickly returning to the ground.

"Now you go up," he elaborated.

Six stood up, still holding on. She didn't go up in the air this time. Surprisingly, she was disappointed.

"Watch me," Mono instructed.

He lowered his end, raising her in the air before seeming to launch his end up. She repeated the motion and heard an unfamiliar sound. She's only heard that sound coming from guests on The Maw who hadn't a care but stuffing their faces.

Laughter.

Mono lifted up his end and started coughing, his vocal chord's response to the sudden, unfamiliar sound.

Six allowed herself to smile. This was kind of fun.

The game soon wrapped up and they began looking for quiet ways to enter the school. The side of the building had a makeshift rope of sheets hanging from a window. Mono climbed first, soon followed by Six.

They dropped into a dimly lit hallway. Mono grabbed Six's hand and slowly crept forward. A board gave under his step and Six shoved him forward, saving them both from a falling ceiling light.

They stood up as students came out of their hiding spots. A couple grabbed Six and she immediately began struggling.

"Hey!" Mono leaped forward before the back of his coat was yanked, causing him to stumble. An open locker was quickly pushed down on top of him.

Mono had some struggle to lift the locker while he heard the bullies took Six away.

He knew what he was going to do. He just needed to get out of the locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter, I gave myself chills.


End file.
